


Take My Breathe Away

by IamMidnight



Series: Midnight's House of Sin [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance, Breathplay, Breathplay gone wrong, Choking, Consensual, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dirty Talk, In this timeline I guess it is technically Kuron, Kink, Kink Negotiation, Lance is Kinky, M/M, Ok maybe a smidge of feelings, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shiro's arm, Strangulation, Under-negotiated Kink, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamMidnight/pseuds/IamMidnight
Summary: Shiro accidentally discovers Lance's secret. He decides what could be the harm in helping out?





	Take My Breathe Away

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, breathplay can be dangerous and do not, do NOT see this as the proper way to do it at all. Do extensive negotiation and research before doing any type of breathplay.

It basically starts as an accident. A happy accident, but an accident nevertheless.

During a mind meld training activity, Shiro sees, very clearly, in Lance’s mind himself strangling Lance. It is a scary image, seeing himself leaning over Lance’s prone body, squeezing the breath out of him.

He doesn’t bring it up in front of the rest of the team, but when everyone has started to turn in for the night he walks to Lance’s room and knocks.

Lance looks hesitant when he opens the door and surprised when he sees it is Shiro.

“Uh, Hi…what’s up?”

“Can I come in?”

Lance looks around his room and hesitates before finally stepping back.

“Listen, if this is about my lack of focus during sparring, I apologi…”

“It’s not about that.” Shiro shuts the door with a click behind him and considers how to broach this matter.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Are you scared of me?”

“What? No. Why would you think that?”

“I saw inside your head.”

Lance turns a deep red, immediately averting his eyes.

“Lance, this is something we need to clear up.”

The boy is trembling now. “I am sorry, Shiro, I will try harder to keep that stuff to myself I just…”

“Don’t keep it to yourself. We need to talk about it. Why did you imagine me killing you?”

Lance jerks toward him, eyes wide. “Yes…yes killing me…”

“Where is this coming from? I would never hurt you.”

“I know.”

“Then where is this coming from?”

“Uh, I just…it’s just…”

“Lance, just be honest with me. Why are thinking about me killing you with my bare hands?”

“It’s complicated, Shiro.”

“We need to resolve this, not only for Voltron, but for us, as fellow soldiers in the battle against the Galra and…well, as friends, I hope.”

“Yes! Yes, Shiro we are friends and soldiers and…”

“Then why are you imagining me doing that?”

Lance sighs deeply and puts his head in his hands. Finally, he speaks up.

“Ok. I will explain. But please don’t think differently of me. I will try harder to keep this to myself.”

Shiro nods and waits.

“Ok. I wasn’t imagining you killing me.”

“But I saw…”

“Stop interrupting. This is hard enough as it is. You weren’t killing me. You were…” Lance swallows.

“It’s a kink, ok? I have a kink…I like…being choked.”

Shiro blanks. It doesn’t register immediately what he even means.

“A kink?”

“Yes. I enjoy…it’s called breath play. And you are, like, super strong and have a cool arm. I just imagine. You know. It is relaxing and feels good to think about. I am sorry I used you for that. It is unprofessional.”

Shiro’s mind is still processing, whirling endlessly about what has just been admitted to him.

“So you like that. You like being choked.”

“Yes.” Lance is closing off, hunching over, making himself smaller.

Shiro steps forward and lifts his hand, loosely wrapping it around Lance’s neck.

Lance stills for a moment and then lifts his head, giving him better access.

“So this is relaxing to you.”

Lance nods.

Shiro looks into Lance’s hopeful, yet apprehensive eyes. “Let’s say you do a particularly good job out there. Maybe I can reward you.”

Lance’s blinks in surprise. “Yes…yes, sir.”

Then Shiro walks back out, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The right moment comes sooner than he expects to reward Lance. Lance hits a particularly impressive shot, really threading the needle to hit a major general and swaying the entire tide of the battle. The entire team congratulates him, but if what Shiro is seeing now is any indication, Lance wants more than just being congratulated.

He is standing outside Shiro’s door, nervously lifting his arm and then dropping it. Clearly, he thinks Shiro is inside and not standing in the hallway. Shiro smiles at how cute he is as he tries to work up the nerve to knock.

Finally, he puts him out of his misery.

“Lance?”

Lance jumps in the air and then turns around.

“Oh my god, I…I’m sorry…”

“Stop apologizing, sharpshooter and come inside.”

Shiro smiles as Lance chokes and meekly follows him inside.

It is only slightly awkward when they sit on his bed. Lance is clearly nervous and Shiro has never done anything like this before.

“Ok. What do you want? Tell me in your own words.”

“Uhm. Ok. Can you…” The boy pauses again before seeming to gain courage from somewhere. “Can you hold me against your chest while you do it? And then just…squeeze. With your…cool arm.”

So they position themselves accordingly. Shiro sits behind him, pulling him as close to his body as he can. Then, he wraps his hand around Lance’s slender neck.

“That’s it. Just…squeeze. And take it slow.”

He smiles at Lance gaining the confidence to give him pointers. “Tap my arm when you want me to stop,” he murmurs before gently squeezing.

Lance is trembling like a leaf by the time he taps Shiro’s arm. It worries him until he realizes that Lance is hard and leaning into him.

_Wow_ , Shiro thinks. For some reason, he didn’t expect Lance to be _this_ into it.

They don’t go too far that first night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Things progress rapidly after that though.

Shiro is initially surprised by how much Lance is into it. But, later he is surprised by how much _he_ is into it himself. There is something about holding the trembling boy close to him and hearing his little gasps for air, his little moans that drives him crazy. He loves the sight of the metal of his arm contrasting with Lance’s skin tone, how it looks wrapped around Lance’s surprisingly delicate feeling body.

Soon, Lance starts crawling into his lap rather than just sitting in front of him. Soon, he stops wearing a shirt for their “sessions” as well. Lance is constantly demanding more and harder, so Shiro tightens his grip again and again.

One day, Lance eagerly comes to his room late at night. He had managed to find a resource that no one else on the team could on a faraway planet. He had been clever and resourceful and Shiro knew he would most definitely be seeing him this night. Shiro knows he needs to be extra good to Lance tonight. They begin their usual routine when Shiro breaks their script and leans forward.

“You were so good down there, Lance. So good, doing what none of us could do and getting that plant. I was so proud.”

Lance lets out a strangled moan, squirming.

Then, for the first time, Shiro reaches around with his other arm and starts undoing Lance’s pants. There is a surprised noise from Lance before a long shuddering gasp as Shiro wraps his hand around Lance’s cock.

It is perfect. Small enough to fit in Shiro’s hand. Hard as a rock already. He pumps Lance’s cock in rhythm with his other hand squeezing until he can’t breathe and then easing up again to give the boy a break. Lance is a shaking mess in his lap, making cute little mewling noises, drool dripping down from his mouth onto Shiro’s arm.

Then he comes and comes hard. Shiro swears he shoots nearly across the entire room. Shiro lets him go, watching him slump in his arms, panting.

“Good boy, such a good boy,” he says, gently rubbing his back.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Neither of them can seem to stop from escalating, whether it be how much Shiro chokes Lance to the fact that both of them are wearing less and less clothing for each of their sessions. Soon, they are both entirely naked except for boxers for Shiro and, Shiro is only human. A naked, writhing Lance on his lap is too much.

Lance takes note, coming again in Shiro’s hand and catching his breath before standing up and immediately dropping to his knees. Before Shiro can say anything, he has his mouth on him, sucking at his cock like it is the 8th wonder of the world. Shiro smiles. Lance really is a good boy.  

Shiro puts a firm hand on Lance’s head, guiding his cock deeper into the boy’s mouth. “Good, good boy Lance, make me feel good, that’s it…” he murmurs to Lance, enjoying Lance’s reaction as he presses himself down further on his cock.

Then he comes, holding Lance’s head firmly on his cock to make him swallow down every drop. Lance leaves the room later that night basically skipping with happiness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He isn’t completely surprised when Lance shows up one day with a determined face and a bottle of lube.

It is the evening after a very special occasion for Lance. He had beaten Keith for the first time in sparring. Keith congratulates him, but this is only part of the reward Lance seeks.

Shiro is a little hesitant. It seems like a line is being crossed here if he does fuck Lance. A point of no return, even.

Lance is not hesitant at all though. He scrambles determinedly onto Shiro’s lap.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asks.

“Yes,” Lance answers immediately, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

“I need to prep you.”

“No you don’t.”

“I won’t even be able to get inside you without prep, Lance.”

“I already prepped myself. Wanted to be ready for you.”

Shiro stills for a moment and then lowers his hand. There is zero resistance when he pushes, one, two fingers inside. He doesn’t know why, but this is what does it for him. Imagining Lance in his room fingering himself for as long as it would take to prepare him for Shiro’s cock. Coming to his room wet and loose and open and ready.

He growls, sitting up and pushing Lance off him. Lance cries out, but quickly goes limp as Shiro positions him on his hands and knees.

“Yes, Shiro, please…”

He takes one more second to lube up his cock and then swiftly pushes in. There is a little bit of resistance, but not much. Lance had been very, very thorough for him.

He pauses once pushed all the way inside, struggling to stop himself from coming immediately. He knows he needs to reward Lance too with much more than just his cock.

When he regains control of himself, he begins thrusting in and out at the same time as reaching down and wrapping his hand around Lance’s neck.

“God, yes, oh god, Shiro, I can’t…”

Lance is already a mess, trembling around his cock, completely giving up control to Shiro.

“You can. You are so good for me, Lance. I wanted to take you right there on the training floor after you pinned Keith.”

Lance jolts, moaning. Shiro tightens his hand.

“Such a slut. A good slut, just for me.”

It isn’t just dirty talk. It is true. Lance is his little slut now, his little freak.

In a rush of emotion and adrenaline, he hooks his arm around Lance’s neck and drags him backward and upward onto his knees. Lance dangles helpless, sitting back on Shiro’s cock in a way that allows him even deeper inside the boy and restrained by the arm at his neck and not much else.

He chokes, clawing at Shiro’s arm and pushing backwards harder onto Shiro’s cock.

It is heaven.

Shiro tightens his grip as he gets closer and closer, losing himself in Lance’s gagging and choking, in the feeling of his warm, wet insides.

Then he comes, pulling Lance back even harder, closing his eyes as he pumps Lance full of his cum.

Finally, he lets go, letting Lance collapse, boneless, onto the bed.

Panting, he leans down, rubbing a hand up and down Lance’s back.

“Was it good, baby?” he whispers.

There is no response.

A stab of fear flits through him. He shakes Lance gently. He is breathing, but unevenly, and he is not conscious.

“Oh my god,” Shiro whispers, horrified.

He flips Lance over, gently trying to rouse him. Nothing. Lance is out cold and not breathing correctly.

For a split second, he considers his options, before shaking his head and grabbing Lance, running toward the healing pods.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Coran, maybe, possibly, knows what really happened. Lance is in a pod with a damaged trachea and possible oxygen deprivation to the brain. Coran is looking at Shiro with narrowed eyes.

“So, tell me again how he hurt himself?”

“Uh, well like I said, he was running and fell and hit his neck on a door.” It isn’t Shiro’s finest moment.

“And those marks around his neck that look like hands?”

“Must just be some weird bruising.”

Coran hums noncommittally, while still keeping an eye on Shiro.

Eventually, Shiro leaves, embarrassed. He hopes Coran at least knows he wouldn’t knowingly hurt Lance.

He gets to his room and decides it needs to stop. It needs to end. He can’t keep doing this to Lance. It is too dangerous, especially since Shiro apparently can’t control himself when inside him.

He can’t believe he let it get this out of hand. That he had actually hurt Lance. He rehearses telling Lance that they couldn’t see each other again, not in that capacity.

The next morning, he hears a knock on his door. He half expects it to be Coran or Allura, taking him into custody or something for strangling Lance. Then he would have to admit to everyone the little game they had been playing.

He is surprised to see Lance there. The boy looks up at him hazily, happily.

“Lance?” Shiro asks, surprised when Lance shoves his way into the room and against his chest.

“Shiro, god Shiro.” He presses gentle kisses to Shiro’s neck.

“Lance…”

“That was the best moment of my life. Was I good for you?”

“Lance…” Shiro is horrified, especially at how cute he finds Lance right now, cuddling up to him, looking up at him like he is a god.

“Thank you, Shiro. Can we do it again?”

Shiro swallows, wondering, again, what on earth he had gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the current prompts I am working on or trying to complete for my Kink/Darktober fics. I will take suggestions and I will do any pairing in Voltron.
> 
> WIPS  
> -(Half-Written) Non-con somnophilia (Can't decide if I want this to just be Lance or James and Lance. Keith would be the unlucky one in this fic)  
> -(Outlined) Dark mermaid/human non-con fic (Lance as mermaid)  
> -(Outlined) Pleasure slave/Forced Empress Lotura short  
> -(Outlined, need an ending) Lance cutting himself with Keith's knife  
> -Lance fucks up Lotor fic  
> -NTR fic (Who would you like to see get cucked?)  
> -Dark Web and/Or Serial Killer Fic (I am kind of partial to Keith kidnapping Lance for dark web stuff? Maybe? Then serial Killer Shiro for a different fic? Or Lotor?)   
> -Vampire Keith and Werewolf Lance (This one is actually turning out funny in my head)   
> -Vampire Lotor and Lance (Holy crap maybe I won't do all these vampire ones I am just into it right now)  
> -ABO that is less rapey and more just seduction I know there is a fine line, but most of my ABO has been like, actually pretty clearly noncon and it might be fun to see someone seduced with maybe just dubcon instead if anything.   
> -Witch Lance maybe putting an evil spell on someone (very undefined at this moment!) 
> 
> Completed   
> -ABO Omega Lance with Alpha Keith and Shiro doing bad things to him  
> -Hunter Shiro, Vampire Lance, Keith gets caught in the middle, smidges of NTR  
> -Breathplay gone wrong (Lance and Shiro)


End file.
